It is useful to be able to support an item on a vertical wall for easy access in some situations. U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,464 issued Apr. 16, 1996 is exemplary of the prior art on surface mountable article supports in which a base member is adhesively attached to a surface to removably hold a support member such as a hook.